Bororus Prime
This article is about the history of the Heralds of Coming Dooms' home world, Bororus Prime. History In M32, after the Heralds of Coming Doom were founded, they found Borous Prime after their seers had reported a "unique disturbance" in the warp, this disturbance was Bororus Prime. The Heralds when they landed on Bororus Prime found a feeling of well-being and strength, the Seers said this was because the planet and a strong connection to the warp, favourable to the Heralds beliefs and way of life and warfare, this bond the Seers said would allow the chapter to grow strong and master the ways of Doom. Thus the Heralds colonised the planet and named it Bororus Prime, as there were several small moons orbiting the planet, which were named Bororus Secondus, Bororus Tertious and Bororus Quaderus. By late M33, the Fortress Monastery was built, along with several towns and agricultural facilities as the serf population had grown quickly and from these, the future generations of Doom Heralds would be chosen. The Seers constructed a great device to mask the presence of the system, so no one else would find its psychic presence. The Heralds believe that the planet's connection to the warp gives them the gift of the psyker as many the Heralds have many more psykers than most chapters. During this period, much of the native forest and its creatures were carefully controlled to help manage civilian casualties. Environment Bororus Prime is a death world, much of its surface is covered by hostile jungle filled with dangerous creatures, plants and diseases. Large parts of the jungle were cleared for the construction of the Fortress Monastery and its vassal townships and facilities such as the psychic masking device built by the Seers, when the Heralds colonised the planet, thousands of years prior to the current 40k time period. The normal temperature for the Bororus Prime's equator is 37-43 degrees C, while the tropics are around 35 degrees C with polar caps of around -10-7 degrees C. The planet also features a pair of large oceans around its topics and the equator, which cover 57% of its surface, large predators and other dangers lurk in their deeps. The planet has a naturally breathable atmosphere which has a pressure roughly of 1 ATM (the same as Earth's), the climate, typical of a jungle world has a stormy climate with daily monsoons around the equator and frequent thunder storms around the tropics and seasonal blizzards around the polar caps which are largely icy crag like mountains with stunted lowland tree and vegetation growth, with each cap covering about 7% of Bororus Prime's surface. Vegetation And Wildlife The dominant species found on the planet is the Bororchus Frenzy Tree, which photosynthesises like most plants on Bororus Prime, but feeds on small animals and sick or wounded Humans, it is found throughout the equator and the tropics. The Freezing Death Tree is found in and near the polar caps, it is semi-intelligent, firing poison spines at intruders. The Bororus Palm, another common tree found in the equator and tropics, especially around the coastline, many grown by the colonists for fruit. The large predators include the large lizard like Amphinay, which is the deadliest predator in the forests and resembles and a four-legged, heavily armoured T-Rex, and other lesser predators like the feline Night Tiger and the Ice Dragons in the far North and far South. The smaller Herbivores include the Forest Greater Grox, especially adapted to Bororus Prime and bred as a beast of burden, and the Threosaurs which are large mammalian reptiles. The Pagnersaur A large insectile lizard, some what similar in appearance to a Tyranid Trygon, but is the size of a large man, slightly smaller than a space marine in scout armour and has long legs and can climb and crawl along most surfaces. They feature large sharp teeth and head-crests and are dull black in colour and highly intelligent and are deadly nocturnal predators, with large talons on their fore hands. Strangely the Doom Heralds have managed to tame these beasts and have bred them for war and as companions, some what similar in purpose to the wolves employed by Logan Grimnar of the Space Wolves. The Heralds use them for assassination and stealth missions and are used particularly by the Terror Cult, though many Doom Reapers and members of the Vengeance Cult also employ them. It should be noted that the Pagnersaur are somewhat respected if not revered by the Doom Heralds, as they believe that they represent the Terror and Vengeance Aspects of Doom. As a result Zarkreus Safrion has his own female Pagnersaur called Ithilla which translates as "Doom's Companion". She is an ancient beast many decades old and still perfectly able to devour any small Ork foolish enougth to get in her way. Moons The 3 Moons Bororus Secondus, Bororus Tertious and Bororus Quaderus were also colonised in M34 and their entire surfaces were covered in orbital defences and were turned into giant orbital fortresses, their orbits are locked in sync to the orbit of Bororus Prime so each moon is 120 degrees from the other two moons, this means in relation to Bororus Prime, their positions are static. This is accomplished by ancient anti-grav technology which the Imperium can maintain, but no longer create, this technology creates fields of intense gravitational and magnetic forces focused into column-like beams to enter receptors on the surface of each moon, locking them in place in relation to Bororus Prime, putting in perfect positions to defend Bororus Prime in case of attack. Bororus Secondus contains the orbital HQ of the Herald's Techicarium and advanced sensory systems which will alert the Heralds of approaching ships, using their electronic and warp energy signatures, also contains the Chapter's shipyard for orbital repairs and servicing for the fleet. Bororus Tertious contains the orbital HQ of the Herald's Doom Sayers and their spiritual seat of power to greet to home-coming ships belonging to the Heralds. Bororus Quaderus contains the orbital HQ of the Herald's Apothicarium and routine medical records of each serving battle-brother, upon a brother's death, his medical records are removed and archived in the vaults below the Fortress Monastery on Bororus prime. There is also a deep space platform called the Doom Angel Training Platform, in orbit around Bororus Prime which serves as a training ground to simulate Urban, low grav and ship-to-ship fighting, which the surface of Bororus Prime lacks as it is a death world. Category:Places Category:Planets Category:All Content